<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>荆棘之塔一号车 by brocade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861642">荆棘之塔一号车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocade/pseuds/brocade'>brocade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all金 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性, 双龙, 宫内射j, 强j, 轮j</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocade/pseuds/brocade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告:道具生成的伪双性，若是接受不能的同志请尽快撤离，转向另一边的幼童版，此车包含双龙，轮j，强j等等要素。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>荆棘之塔一号车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>身体没入温热的水中，带着玫瑰的花香扑鼻，水线浮上腰际，清洗的手从脚趾抚到背脊，如羽毛般轻柔，又带着近乎贪婪的炙热，手指沿着线条优美的背部细细摩挲，其间明晃晃的狎昵意味令他浑身发寒。</p><p> </p><p>轻微的痒意叩不开清醒的阀门，反而将含糊的轻哼从喉间引出，他能感知到身后的人猛然一僵，与肌肤紧贴的结实腰腹骤然绷紧。</p><p> </p><p>空气凝固了一瞬，很快又以加倍的热度袭来。</p><p> </p><p>细微的发扫在颈间带来微弱的麻痒，水流被搅动的声音将那个人弯下的身影在脑中隐约勾勒。</p><p> </p><p>炙热的气息喷洒在耳畔，温热的，黏腻的，细密的舔舐从耳垂往下落，彷如被一只饥饿的野兽咬住咽喉的危险感逼的他眼皮直跳，浑身发麻，但可悲的是，无论怎么睁眼，他也看不清眼前的一切。</p><p> </p><p>那人又抱着他放肆的揉弄了一阵，直到精灵的腰都软了，浑身瑟瑟的抖着，才轻笑一声，将金抱起，踩着淋漓的水色往一个地方走去。</p><p> </p><p>……不要……</p><p> </p><p>前所未有的恐惧笼罩了他的心扉，连那缕始终压在脑海中的昏沉竟也被强烈的抗拒给冲散了许多，精灵迷茫的掀开眼皮，朦胧的半睁开眼睛，偏暗的视线里一顶巨大奢华的水晶吊灯散发出淡紫色的光辉。</p><p> </p><p>这里是……哪？</p><p> </p><p>身体一刹那腾空，金猛然睁大眼，沉陷的意识瞬间回归倦怠的身体，使他将之前那些不甚明了的情节都回忆了起来。</p><p> </p><p>身体重重的跌上柔软的床铺，他不自觉的弓起双腿，双手摊开向下摸索着身体的着力点。</p><p> </p><p>“哦？醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>少年低哑的笑声从后方传来，金慌乱的扭过头，对上了凯利微笑的面容，那少年披着浴衣，脸上一如既往地噙着笑，只是眼眸愈发深谙。</p><p> </p><p>昏睡前噩梦般的话语仿佛仍残留在耳畔，那一瞬间血管尽冷的痛苦支使着精灵抑制不住的往后退，脚趾仓皇的揉皱了铺好的床单，一路停在了被黑色丝绒包裹的床头。</p><p> </p><p>金咬着牙，又是恐惧又是抗拒的朝凯利惊叫，“别过来！”</p><p> </p><p>他的神情依旧是痛恨的，仿佛仍处在被告知格瑞知情的那个瞬间，竟是丝毫不知自己在别人眼里是怎样的一种诱人姿态。</p><p> </p><p>见到眼前的精灵金发泻进白色的浴衣里，白净的肩头毫无所觉的裸露出来，俊美的黑发少年喉间溢出几声笑音，一双蓝眸深的如同墨色，他伸出一只手攥住金的脚踝，又轻巧的扣住精灵蹬过来的另一只脚，薄凉的唇角勾起，身体向金压了下来。</p><p> </p><p>两膝被强悍的力道紧紧的压住，未经人事的精灵终于再度回忆起方才意识昏沉时那种蔓延而来的恐惧，双手推搡着扼住他肩胛骨的凯利，不顾一切的向后缩着，想要挣脱出来。</p><p> </p><p>可惜身后便是坚硬的床头，金纤细的手掌往上竭力一伸，似乎摸到了什么东西，他眼眸一亮，但还没来得及向凯利头上甩去，手骨便被那东西缠住，随着咔嚓一声脆响，发出了金属没入机关的声音。</p><p> </p><p>凯利抬眸笑笑，炙热的气息随着温热濡湿的舌尖舔向了精灵的颈窝，俊美的黑发少年边咬噬边笑，“没想到你这么主动，我还没给你用锁呢，自己就往上靠了。”</p><p> </p><p>……锁……？</p><p> </p><p>金怔然含泪的琉璃蓝眸里因黑发少年炽热的爱吻而越发难受的湿润了，他一边躲掉凯利吻到唇边的唇，一边在床上滚起，身体险而又险的从少年减轻压制的身下逃脱，双臂却被附着上去的重量带的连着身体都狠狠的跌到了床边。</p><p> </p><p>清脆的锁链碰撞声在耳边清晰无比，金剧烈的喘息着，眸光惊疑不定的看着腕间黑色的沉重锁链，本打算用力一扯，却反而被从床上坐起的凯利扯着锁链带了回去。</p><p> </p><p>精灵的鼻尖撞上结实匀称的肌理，酸酸的感觉瞬间溢满了鼻腔，金发蓝眸的少年抬起头，发红的鼻尖和着眼角疼下的水雾，明明是一分委屈九分难堪，却是那样好看的动人，让人想把他弄的更狠，看看他哭的喘不过气又是何等模样。</p><p> </p><p>凯利气息沉浊了一瞬，一双蓝眸里的情绪沉甸甸的，他搂过金的腰，按着精灵后脑勺的手用力，扯动发丝间的拉力迫使金弯腰后仰，黑发少年压抑又野蛮的吻便落了下来，精灵的唇被他发狠的吻着，那点午夜梦回中清甜的气味此刻尽情的在他的唇齿间绽放，那抹软嫩的舌尖也被他挑起肆意享用，激烈的吮吸与令人窒息的深吻到精灵头脑发晕，浑身发麻。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”</p><p> </p><p>金的头脑都因为窒息而昏沉了，精灵低低的呜咽了几声，被弄的眼圈发红，连唇角牵下的透明丝线也被少年一点点用猩红的舌尖舔舐干净，留下一串暧昧情色的啄吻。</p><p> </p><p>热意在被啄吻的酥麻的颈间不断流连，凯利似乎很喜欢他的脖颈，密密麻麻的吻烙下斑斑点点的鲜妍红痕，如桃花瓣落在无暇的白玉上，无端生出一丝旖念。</p><p> </p><p>金摇了摇头，大口喘息着，想要摆脱那股从脊椎蔓延而上的酥麻，陌生奇异的感觉从被凯利触碰到的地方流窜到脆弱的神经，他本想缩起身体抵抗，但被钳制的动弹不得的身体却只能在黑发少年玩弄出的情潮下愈发酸软敏感。</p><p> </p><p>在这热欲的炼狱里，唯一能给金一丝安全感的竟然是腕间冰冷的锁链。</p><p> </p><p>一点来自金属的无情凉意拉住了精灵那丝快要断掉的理智，使他得以牵强的维持住双眸的清醒，金色的碎发下，那双莹润发亮的蓝眸依旧保持着初见时的清澈，哪怕眼角被情欲染上绯色，但他的眼神仍旧是纯澈干净的。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，精灵这个种族可是对情事一无所知的。就算凯利已经做到这种地步，但对于连自渎都没有经历过的精灵族群来说，也不过是一种令人害怕的亲密罢了。</p><p> </p><p>……把他弄脏……</p><p> </p><p>凯利看着还没有放弃逃跑打算的金，脑海里翻涌着叫嚣着黑暗的欲望，他勾起薄唇，按着金发少年的肩胛骨将他抵在了床上，完全笼罩的姿势可以轻易控住这人的每一次动作，凯利居高临下，用早已抬头的下身恶意的顶了顶精灵的腹部，在他茫然惊惶的眼神中恶劣一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“没玩过吗？今天就好好教教你，如何？”</p><p> </p><p>黑发少年低哑的嗓音带着笑意，一字一顿的从薄凉的唇间吐出。</p><p> </p><p>脑海里一片空白的金眼睁睁看着凯利解开自己身上浴巾的腰带，顺着平滑的腹部向下摸索，抓起了一个、一个……？！</p><p> </p><p>“你、你你——”金发蓝眸的少年惊惶的看向跪在他腿间的凯利，表情是全然的惶然疑惑，“你摸那个地方干嘛，那里是用来尿尿的地方，很不洁的。”</p><p> </p><p>见他这般笨拙懵懂的姿态，凯利忽然挑了挑眉，嘴角绽开一抹意味深长的笑容，他继续用自己的腹下之地下流的顶蹭着精灵柔嫩的大腿，语气饶有深意，“知道这是什么吗？跟我摸你的那里是一个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>听到他直白的话，金明显愣了愣，又很快回过神来，他下意识的咬了咬唇，表情十分的羞窘，“你……你那里生病了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>不，我的身体可很健康……凯利意味不明的笑了笑，拇指和食指拢住精灵耸拉着的男物，轻柔的动了起来，他望着这至洁的生物懵懂的被欲望沾染的模样，心底的破坏欲达到了最大，这一切美味的几乎要让他顾不得计划，现在就完全占有这具身体，恶狠狠的将精灵欺负的哭出声来。</p><p> </p><p>“……唔……哈……”</p><p> </p><p>金发蓝眸的少年躺倒在洁白的床上，黑色的锁链从墙壁延伸扣在他的腕间，宽大的镣铐越发衬的他手骨伶仃，精灵眸光涣散，微张的唇断断续续的吐出了压抑又暧昧的轻吟，他沉迷其中又想要挣脱，就算被快感支配却也不愿臣服。</p><p> </p><p>“哈——”</p><p> </p><p>随着长长的一声喘息，他的双腿颤抖的绷紧，腰腹挺起，将十几年来的童贞全部释放了出去。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿，金脑子里的混乱终于平息了一些，他也有了些精神去理解目前的这种状况。</p><p> </p><p>这种情况……这种情况分明是……</p><p> </p><p>“…唔……”</p><p> </p><p>精灵发红的眼眶含着泪，无力的喘着气仰躺在床上抽泣，他并不傻，到现在终于明白自己这是被人欺负了，可是他已经失去了保护自己的姐姐，连最好的朋友格瑞，也不会这么快发现到自己的失踪，又有谁能来救他呢？</p><p> </p><p>如果是在数分钟前，金或许还有逃跑可能成功的想法，但过了这几分钟之后，他明显的感觉到自身仅有的魔力被源源不断的吸进了那两道锁链中，否则也不会变成这种之前还有力气反抗，现在却只能任人施为的情况，因为现在的他，确实已经毫无力气了。</p><p> </p><p>绝望在心底蔓延，虽然精灵仍旧不明白男人之间怎么做那种事，但对他来说，那一定不是什么好事，金也不知道为什么凯利会对他起这种想法，为什么这个天赋优秀的炼药师不去喜欢女孩子呢？对人类来说，男女之间相交不是才是常事吗？</p><p> </p><p>就算精灵族都是克制欲望的清道徒，但金也知道，就算除去了天赋，凯利的这种模样的少年在人类女孩中也定然是十分的受欢迎的，他只能越发不解，凯利这样做到底是为什么？</p><p> </p><p>精灵心里一片惶然，眸光无措又畏惧看向了挽住他腿间的黑发少年。</p><p> </p><p>从刚才起，凯利便安静的在他身上用魔力刻画着什么，仿佛在做什么重要的事，金吸吸鼻子，克制住想要继续哭下去的冲动，在这段难得安静的时刻，他竟生出了一种可以和凯利谈谈的错觉，并像抱住最后一根救命稻草般，心底生出了无限的希望。</p><p> </p><p>又过了片刻，精灵咬了咬唇，终于小心翼翼的开口，“凯、凯利。”钳住他双腿的黑发少年闻声抬起头，似笑非笑的应道，“怎么了？我都快弄好了。”</p><p> </p><p>金虽然不明白他在弄什么，但是考虑到自己对他来说也就是明露比较宝贵了，所以这人或许是在布下收集明露的魔法，毕竟他刚刚也确实出了不少汗，可以有效的利用起来。</p><p> </p><p>想到自己作用的精灵明显开心了起来，毕竟出汗可比做那种事要好接受多了，他的表情像个拿出自己珍藏松果的小仓鼠一样怯生生的又引以为豪，“我可以给你明露的，你能不能放了我，人类的女孩子那么多，你一定可以找到自己喜欢的人的，然后再跟她做这、这种事怎么样？”一段话说完，他的眼眸里带上了明显的期待。</p><p> </p><p>………哦？喜欢的人吗？真是狡猾又无情的精灵啊。</p><p> </p><p>凯利眸光微闪，唇边笑意盈盈，轻声答了句，“好。”手上却轻轻一点将魔力灌进精灵腿根处的那道魔纹，层层的魔力脉络展开，古怪又滚烫的力量沿着腿根攀爬向上，瑰丽又残忍的改造了精灵纯洁的身体。</p><p> </p><p>眼眸发亮的金还没来得及开心，就感受到了腿间绵麻的酸痒与疼痛，精灵脸色一下子惨白，令人恨不得挠烂的痒意与酸涩从腿根那个从未有过的位置泛滥开来，痒得钻心，身体里接连涌起的奇异渴望更是让他羞耻的想落下泪来。</p><p> </p><p>这时，黑发少年愉悦的轻哼在耳边溢出，“虽然只是一次性的用品，但还真是出乎意料的有趣呢。”</p><p> </p><p>精灵无措的睁大了眼，就算再笨，在这一刻他也知道自己刚才是被耍了，方才凯利的话不过是随口骗他的，只是假的。</p><p> </p><p>可是他下面那怪怪的，又是什么东西？</p><p> </p><p>凯利紧紧的盯着金幼嫩的性器下面，那个刚刚在身体内开拓而出的肉缝，本就干净无毛的下体看起来粉粉嫩嫩的，此刻怯怯的被主人挤在一起，像是遮挡耻辱般紧紧遮住。</p><p> </p><p>俊美的黑发少年舔了舔唇，眸光热烫的几乎要把精灵刚刚长出来的那个部位给烤化，他带有薄茧的手指抚了上去，爱怜的把玩着那个幼小的女穴。</p><p> </p><p>柔嫩平滑的质感宛如最上等的水豆腐，轻轻一戳就陷了进去，掰开阴户，里面形状漂亮的阴蒂也是粉嫩的，看上去比初绽的樱花还要动人。</p><p> </p><p>异样的感觉从下腹传来，身体像是突然被撕开了一条裂缝，体内最软嫩的部位被残忍恶劣的暴露无遗。</p><p> </p><p>本来闭上眼的金在突来的刺激下陡然睁开眼，脸上瞬间露出了不可置信的表情，精灵在黑发少年这接二连三的手指侵犯下拼命弹动身体，发出了惊惧的哭腔，“那是什么？那是什么？”他恐慌的摇着头，想要弓起腰身，但发软的身体却已然支撑不起再一次的起身，于是金发蓝眸的精灵只能一次次摔倒在床上，直到一点都动弹不得了，他才算安静下来，眼眸呆呆的任人为所欲为。</p><p> </p><p>凯利怜悯的看着金失魂落魄的表情，低眉轻笑，“那就是你劝我去喜欢的女孩才有的器官啊，”他眸色极深的看着露出不知想哭还是想笑的绝望表情的精灵，虔诚而充满爱意的吻上他的眉心，在爱人茫然空白的眼神中扯掉了自己腰带，他俯下身，眸光映着身下的精灵，温柔又贪婪的笑道，“金，你救救我好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>你这么明亮，可不可以施舍给我一点光呢？</p><p> </p><p>在精灵看不到的位置，从他的胯部遮掩的衣摆下，织物被缓缓拨开，露出了一个怒涨的狰狞物什。那东西又粗又长，粗硬的耻毛扫过精灵细嫩的腿侧带来痒麻的触感，而后那滚烫硕大的龟头毫无怜悯的抵上了精灵幼小的女穴，蠢蠢欲动的往里面抵进。</p><p> </p><p>金手指用力攥住洁白的床单，微张着嘴，眼圈泛起湿润的粉红，整个人恐惧又无助的僵在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>黑发少年就算看起来熟练一些，真正实践上来说也是第一次，他眉尖蹙起，火热的东西多次从入口蹭过却不得法门，愈发热烫的胸腔涌动着澎湃的火气，几乎要将他烧的意乱情迷，只想这样凶狠的捅进去，把怒涨的阳物操进那个直蹭的他头皮发麻的女穴。</p><p> </p><p>形状狰狞的欲望就算只蹭上来一点龟头，也能从那可怕的大小上看出与自身的尺寸不符，若是真的捅进来，那里一定会裂开的。</p><p> </p><p>精灵心中绝望惶恐，被吓的浑身发抖，只能小声的哀求哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>凯利对耳边精灵的无助的哀求充耳不闻，只是低笑了一声，双手扼住金想往里并拢的两腿，用力的掰开，把紫红色的浑圆龟头再一次顶上了那被迫怯怯张开的幼小阴户，渗出透明黏液的顶端暧昧危险的蹭动着小小的阴蒂，几近灼烧的热度贴着最为娇嫩的下体，几乎要把精灵烤化。</p><p> </p><p>黑发少年沾染发丝的额上尽是忍耐的汗水，他已然快要憋疯了，极具分量的男根无处使力的蹭动着，到后来甚至发狠的撞击着那个被迫裸露出来的粉嫩阴蒂，一下又一下，迫不及待的想要痛快的顶进去。</p><p> </p><p>金目光恍惚的望着上方那点滚动的喉结，自另一个人极具侵略性的气息从滴落在锁骨的汗珠，下体被拍击的连绵不断的酥麻，以及仿佛喷洒在耳边的滚烫喘息，铺天盖地的笼罩住精灵，一时让他有些分不清自己究竟在哪，又到底是谁，意识起起伏伏，飘荡在温热的海洋里。</p><p> </p><p>大力的顶撞一下接着一下，被磨的有些发红的穴口渐渐被热意迷惑，放松的在黑发少年又一次的顶撞下微微张开，就在一瞬间，便被浑身滚烫的凯利摸到了时机，阳具凶狠的一入到底，湿润柔软的女穴猛得被扩张到极大，锋利的疼痛切入迟钝的神级，刹那就将还在发呆的精灵彻底撕裂，滚烫粗长的巨物毫不留情的干进了他嫩生生的身体深处。</p><p> </p><p>鲜艳的血色染上洁白的床单，一瓣瓣的，如被撕的粉碎的喋血玫瑰，极美，亦极惨烈。</p><p> </p><p>金的瞳孔震动，纤薄的身体被体内的惊痛刺激的猛然弹起，全身倦怠的力量仿佛在那刻疯狂涌出，源源不断的从叫嚣着疼痛的身体深处冲进了四肢百骸，他艰难的带动身体挣扎，小腿痉挛，如濒死的幼兽般低呜起来，声音嘶哑又绝望，“放开我——放开我啊——”</p><p> </p><p>精灵疯狂挣动的双手很快便被人用力捉住，以一种无法抵抗的力道压在了身侧，凯利甩了甩汗湿的黑发，额前的碎发尽数斜开，露出少年沾湿后锋利的眉眼，那双往日里波澜不惊的蓝眸此刻翻涌着欲色，他沉郁的呼出一口气，腰腹绷起，青筋暴跳的阳物在幼小的女穴里缓缓抵到了底，虽然仍有一截留在外面，但被紧致滑腻的女穴紧紧吮住的感觉实在是过于销魂，湿润软嫩的美好裹住突突直跳的阴茎，比他午夜梦回时朦胧的性爱来得更要淋漓尽致，畅快肆意。</p><p> </p><p>那嫩红的女穴又紧又浅，少年轻轻一顶便到了底，凯利眸色发红，腰胯越发凶狠的向里面顶撞着，书本上学到的技巧渐渐融汇贯通，龟头拧着乱撞，偶尔碰上令精灵浑身一颤的某处，他便兴奋的对准那点拼命研磨，重重的顶弄着那一点，几乎要磨的精灵哭喘不上气来。</p><p> </p><p>奇异的快感充斥着混乱的神经，金时不时被逼的哭叫一声，嗓子都哑了，他颊边那一块床单已经全湿了，涌出的眼泪如断线的珍珠般掉个不停，精灵还在挣动的手被另一双修长大手牢牢按住，以十指相扣的姿势陷进床内。</p><p> </p><p>紫红色的硕大龟头继续向深处顶进，突然被一点湿润的小口吮吸了一下，凯利被那股力道吸的浑身发麻，差点泄了出来，他深深的呼吸了几口，才勉强压下了那股冲动，黑发少年的太阳穴青筋暴起，眸色蓝的近乎于黑，他压抑又炙热的眸光凝在了神情狂乱的金的身上，像是在欣赏什么极美的画作。</p><p> </p><p>金只觉得沉重的身体像是突然被电了一下，一下就令他陷入了某种失去神志的可怕快感之中，小腿无意识的痉挛着，那双明亮的眼眸蒙上了一层灰色，嘴角透明的涎水也流到了纤长的颈间，如同被折断翅膀的白天鹅，在凄美的血色中被罪恶的欲望拉入地狱。</p><p> </p><p>“…不……不要……”转瞬的陌生感觉流窜过身体，精灵敏感的身体实在是无力承受，只好哭着哀求这奸淫他的罪魁祸首，丝毫不知自己的眼泪反而令黑发少年的欲望愈发高涨。</p><p> </p><p>滚烫硕大的龟头恶意的向深处磨了磨，果不其然再次碰到了那个缩起的小口，感受到金越发剧烈的颤抖，凯利温柔的低下头，吻了吻精灵的眉间，低声笑道，“放心，我不会那么对你的。”</p><p> </p><p>金的脑子里一片空白，甚至有些茫然无措的回应了他的吻，他笨拙的对此信以为真，完全忘记了上一次被骗的经历，身体也渐渐在无意识的情况下放松了——</p><p> </p><p>黏腻的声响是最深层次的肉体交合声，也是最隐秘的禁地被破开以后，身体最后的嘶鸣。</p><p> </p><p>过电般的酥麻与酸胀从腹部的位置一路冲撞到神经末梢，像是一瞬间被千万条电流打中，全身都炸成了空中的烟花般，精灵在那股令人发疯的麻痒中失去了对身体的控制，眼睁睁的看着穴内发狂的撞击将痉挛的身体送上了云端，恐怖到令人崩溃的快感与身体被侵犯到深处的痛苦混乱成一团，而后再难区分。</p><p> </p><p>窄小的宫口艰难的吞吃着一点点顶进去的粗长巨物，滚烫的温度透过发酥的小孔灼烧到敏感的宫腔，透明黏腻的淫液从一股股女穴中淌出，给黑发少年疯狂撞击嫩红阴户的胯部沾上一层淫秽的水光。</p><p> </p><p>凯利双目赤红，身下怒涨硬挺的巨物的每一寸褶皱都被收紧吮吸，舒爽的少年浑身发麻，只想抱住眼前的精灵狠狠侵犯，把积攒了十几年的东西全部灌进他的子宫里。</p><p> </p><p>金的意识恍惚，指尖都被自己掐的发白，他眼眸涣散，被人深深的钉在了身下，被迫全盘接受身上少年满腔灼烧的欲望，而初尝情欲的俊美少年带着全身的重量狠狠撞入，又用力抽出，又快又狠的力道将精灵的敏感处粗暴的贯在了紫红色的阴茎上，动情的淫液从金的下腹漫出，连下身的两瓣软肉都被拍的通红。</p><p> </p><p>小小的宫口被一次次的顶弄彻底戳开，那怒涨的阳物肆意的在精灵体内最隐秘地方横冲直撞，深入到可怕地步的快感引得金被汹涌的情潮彻底拖入到无边的情欲地狱，他茫然恍惚的睁着眼，全身瘫软的承受着。</p><p> </p><p>凯利的动作渐渐粗暴了起来，他再一次狠狠的贯入精灵被欺负的泛起酸软的女穴，只用蛮力蹂躏过那点通红的阴蒂，再一次把哭泣着求饶的金带上了失态的高潮。</p><p> </p><p>在金哭叫着绞紧身体，连前面的幼嫩男根也被刺激的跟着泄了出来的时候，一股热烫的液体也随着黑发少年深深挺腰的动作灌进了精灵嫩生生的子宫里，烫的金浑身发颤，双眸紧闭，连微弱的泣声都发不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>余韵慢慢结束，凯利仍在剧烈的喘息着，他保持着姿势又缓了几分钟，才抽出有些发软的巨物，脖颈处那点喉结仍在不停滚动着，似乎仍没能从那种几乎失去理智的快感里脱出。</p><p> </p><p>“轰——！”</p><p> </p><p>强烈的魔力波动陡然从门外爆发，先是被阻拦得一顿，而后迅猛的冲破了门上张开挡住攻击的巨大魔法阵，重重的连门带阵一起毁成了碎片。</p><p> </p><p>金沉缓的移动眼皮，意识茫然的向发出巨大声响的门外望去，脑子里仍是一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>身上披着的浴巾已经在方才剧烈的运动中散开大半，凯利捏着领子正了正，随手遮住苍白却线条流畅的上身，一双深蓝色的眼眸眯起，饶有兴趣的看向站在门外浑身涌动着可怖杀气的银发少年。</p><p> </p><p>教廷的圣子提着一把碧莹莹的长刀，浑身散发出浓烈的萧杀之气，那双冰紫色的眼眸在看到床上满身爱痕被锁链铐住的金时猛的一缩，短短几秒内便竖成了兽态勃发的一线瞳，容貌出尘的圣座面无表情将视线移向从床上跳下来的凯利，语气里的寒意比万尺之下的冰还有深重，“我·要·你·死！”</p><p> </p><p>熟悉的声音裹挟着令人窒息的压迫与冷意，金一片昏沉的脑子仿佛突然被刺入了一根冰针，尖锐的疼痛与全然的清醒刹那间回归身体，他感受到自己目前的情况，贝齿用力把唇咬的发白，心底一瞬间涌上来的羞耻与自我的厌弃几乎要把他溺毙，苦到让人想要哭出来的涩意在嘴里弥漫。</p><p> </p><p>……格瑞他看到了………都看到了……</p><p> </p><p>精灵睁着眼躺在床上，干涸的眼角再次涌出了泪水，见到熟悉的人的委屈与方才遭受过的可怕经历一时间冲上心头，让他不受控制的想要扑进格瑞的怀里大哭一场。</p><p> </p><p>两人对抗的魔力彼此冲撞着，却十分默契的没有流窜到那张大床的位置，你来我往的锵锵声不绝于耳，凯利对着格瑞挑衅一笑，磁性的嗓音还带着些情欲过后的沙哑，“你来晚了啊，我都已经把他吃过一遍了，怎么，圣座大人，用朋友换来的权利拿着不觉得烫手吗？”</p><p> </p><p>……权……利？</p><p> </p><p>金颤抖着抹了抹眼角的泪水，一双莹蓝的眼眸已经因友人的到来而恢复了当初的明亮，却又无声的改变了些什么，那双眸中不复精灵未经人事时的纯澈，反而有一缕淡淡的暗色沉浸在眼底。曾经经历过的阴影宛如跗骨之蛆，潜伏在他心底的某个角落，只需等到时机成熟便会长出的罪恶的花种 。</p><p> </p><p>被凯利提了一句，他也回忆起来了，当时凯利掳走他的时候就说过，格瑞早知道他们会把自己带走，但教皇答应给他更多的权利，所以格瑞才答应了把自己交出去。</p><p> </p><p>听到凯利的话后金当然是不信的，虽然他神经敏感的时候也怀疑过一瞬，但精灵内心对友人的坚定信赖还是占了上风，他缓了口气，等着格瑞冷冷的反驳凯利。可是等了等等，等了很久，精灵也没有等到那个清冷的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>精灵的眼眸渐渐睁大，无措又惊惶的动了动发红的眼圈，向着那个唇角紧抿的冷面少年看了过去，直到看见他脸上痛苦的神色和自责的表情后，呼吸微窒。</p><p> </p><p>一颗温热的心慢慢的、慢慢的，冷了下来。</p><p> </p><p>见到格瑞越发绷紧的神情，凯利不禁大笑出声，借着一次躲闪的机会向床边跳去，拎起垂到地上的锁链将瘫软在床上的金一把带起，他将精灵搂进怀里，屈指抬起面色苍白的精灵的下颚，笑道，“你当时不救他，现在又有什么立场摆出这么一副救世主的姿态呢？”</p><p> </p><p>格瑞一双绛紫色的眼眸此刻沉凝着寒冰，周身切肤的寒意唯有望向金时才会融化一些，露出被伤的鲜血淋漓的疲惫内里，他的嘴唇颤了颤，目光在望见精灵腿根处淌下的白浊后越发晦涩，“我……对不起，金，我没想到会变成这样。”</p><p> </p><p>这般无力的解释也只是另一种形式上的无可辩驳……银发披散的圣座眼眶发红，手上碧莹莹的长刀散发出越发浓重的萧杀之气，几乎凝成实质的魔力莹莹的飘在他修长挺拔的身侧，给格瑞那张俊美白皙的清冷面容添了一分危险的梦幻。</p><p> </p><p>凯利蹙起眉尖，啧了一声，手上轻柔的把闭上眼睛无力反抗的金放在床上，再度站起身来，眼眸直视着格瑞。</p><p> </p><p>电光火石间，银发少年宽大的袖摆扬起，长刀携带着雷霆万钧之势向凯利斩去，短短数秒，两人已对招超过百十次，夹杂着魔力碎屑的罡风和着金属对撞的清脆声响，打的不可开交。</p><p> </p><p>精灵一双蓝眸里的情绪近乎死寂，他呆呆的看着凯利被压制，被格瑞手肘间显露的魔纹铠重重的击到背部，一时软倒在地，深海般的眼眸最后看了他一眼，便昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p>格瑞慢慢平稳呼吸，转身向金走了过去，他的心脏还在剧烈的跳动，但眸光却已然恢复了之前的清冷沉静。走到床边，他两指轻敲，叩开了绕在精灵身上的锁链，又褪下身上庄重的外袍，小心翼翼的盖到了金的身上，仿佛在对待什么濒临破碎的珍宝。</p><p> </p><p>直到被格瑞抱在怀里，金才怔然的眨了眨眼，呆呆的蓝眸里积蓄起了浓重的水雾，他嘶哑的声音带着浓郁的哭腔，克制不住的大哭出来，仿佛在宣泄方才接受到的一切磨难与痛苦，“呜哇——”</p><p> </p><p>他拼命的攀附在格瑞的身上，曾被人细细啄吻舔舐过的手指颤抖的捏住少年的衣角，咸苦的泪水带着热意浸湿了格瑞的衣襟，精灵宛如抓住什么执念般反复唤着，“格瑞——格瑞——”</p><p> </p><p>浑身洁白的不染纤尘的圣座不厌其烦的一遍遍回应着精灵，“嗯……嗯……”他迈步走向门口，在距离门口还有一掌的距离时，忽然停下脚步，他的眉尖不知在何时微微蹙起，格瑞呼吸发烫，眼角欲色的红一点点浸透，连抱住金的手臂上都暴起了用力过度的青筋。</p><p> </p><p>与他紧密相贴的精灵当然也发现了异状，金茫然又无措的忍下了眼圈的热意，软软的嗓音低声问道，“你怎么了，格瑞？”</p><p> </p><p>银发的少年僵在原地，没有回应，过了许久他才开口，声音又低又哑，“走。”</p><p> </p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p>金还没来得及问就与那双欲色翻涌的冰紫色眼眸对上，一时之间，几近窒息的恐惧蔓延上精灵明蓝的瞳孔，将他彻底的钉在原地。</p><p> </p><p>那个人的声音里仿佛浸过清酒，流露出一股平时绝不会有的低哑，明明声色是理智又冷静的，但那丝掩盖不住的躁动却无声的浮上眉间。</p><p> </p><p>“我的发情期到了。”</p><p> </p><p>少年的热息喷在唇侧，堪称逾礼的距离在此刻竟有种不着痕迹的慵懒色气，一个动作便偾发出最为直白赤裸的性欲，撩的人意乱情迷。</p><p> </p><p>金呼吸一顿，他隐隐察觉到某种异样，脑子里一片混乱，精灵身体颤抖着，一点点挣脱开格瑞的怀抱，在感受到银发少年想要挽留又极力忍下的克制，以及让满含欲念的贪婪眼神后，终是抑制不住内心的恐慌，拔腿向门外狂奔而去。</p><p> </p><p>腿间的疼痛在不顾一切的奔跑下越发钻心刻骨，他脑中的想法极快的连成一线，为什么格瑞能够打开那条嵌入墙壁内的锁链？为什么他没有杀掉倒在地上的凯利？</p><p> </p><p>金大口喘着气，周围景色糅杂成模糊的一片，他脚下不停的顺着走廊向楼梯跑去，心底决定堵一把，如果一切真如自己所想，那现在就是唯一有可能逃出去的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>眼前不知名的建筑简直比迷宫还要复杂，精灵顺着楼梯往下跃，能看到自己现在的位置大概在极高的地方，他在心中暗暗祈祷，直到下到了能看清地面的地方，才从楼梯处的窗户间撞了出去，金的手上紧紧的捏住蔽体的外袍，眸子欣喜又明亮的望向外面——</p><p> </p><p>外面沉色的土壤与黑色的森林忽然扭曲了起来，整个空间化作点点碎片拉长消散，精灵愣愣的站在原地，保持着滚落地面的屈膝姿势，看着眼前熟悉的大床与散发出淡紫色灯光的水晶吊灯，鼻息间玫瑰的香气馥郁动人，他瞬间如坠冰窟，浑身血管都被冻住了。</p><p> </p><p>空间混乱的眩晕感仍萦绕在脑海中，金呆呆的回过头，看着身后被下身滴下的肮脏东西所踩出的一轮脚印，被蒙蔽的五官第一次这样灵敏。</p><p> </p><p>金嘴唇颤了颤，少年的声线在此刻透出一种深切的绝望，“……塔、灵。”</p><p> </p><p>诞生于高阶炼金器具所融成的灵魂，能自由转变塔内空间的塔灵，能混淆人的一切感官的幻术生物，既能够迷惑的一个人不停地上上下下还坚定的以为自己在不断向下，也可以在瞬间把一个在一楼迈步的人转移到九楼，像推送积木一样简单。</p><p> </p><p>——一种永远忠诚于主人的怪物，也是世上最为可怕的守门人。</p><p> </p><p>“果然失败了啊。”有人懒洋洋着吐出轻轻的喟叹。</p><p> </p><p>…………是谁？？精灵下意识偏过头，寻声看去，不远处，一身干净的纤尘不染的银发少年懒懒的倚靠在门边，好看的眉梢兴味十足的挑起，他嘴边勾着一抹笑，暗紫色的瑰丽眼珠映着淡紫色的灯光，愈发显得奢靡惑人。</p><p> </p><p>金张了张嘴，喉咙干涩，好不容易才找回了自己的声音，“你……是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>这一切果然是假的，但这个假扮格瑞的人又是谁？</p><p> </p><p>耳边传来微弱的风声，随后便是袭上肩头的陌生力道，他怔然抬眸，意料之中见到了毫发未损的凯利，黑发少年依旧噙着笑，眸中却无端透出一丝无奈，“谁知道他居然这么敏锐。”</p><p> </p><p>窥见精灵看向两人的眼神，凯利轻轻垂下眸，深海般的眸色隐晦的对上金的眼眸，声音顿了顿，才继续道，“他是……我的合作者。”</p><p> </p><p>……合……作……？</p><p> </p><p>他还没来得及细想，便被凯利拦腰抱起，魔力涌动，轻微的水流流淌过身体，把一路奔跑沾染上的灰尘与腿间还没淌尽的东西尽数卷起，金眼神茫然的抓住凯利肩上披着的浴袍一角，发冷的身体在接触到身下的柔软床铺时倏然剧烈的发起抖来，红润的唇色一瞬间惨白。</p><p> </p><p>披着银发少年伪装的陌生人也笑着走了过来，他不紧不慢的解着扣子，嗓音低磁，“他的味道怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>凯利扣住精灵挣扎攻击的手肘，眼眸怜悯的将锁链再一次铐上他纤细的手腕，随后抬头微笑道，“好极了。”</p><p> </p><p>门口被破坏掉的大门无声的修复着，将内里朦胧的景色再次遮掩，床幔上，人影错落。</p><p> </p><p>精灵的嘴里被塞入了满满的一团织物，眼前也蒙上了一条丝锻，一片黑暗的世界里，唯有感知变得格外清晰。</p><p> </p><p>身上方才被陌生人悉心披上的白袍被同一个人轻轻褪下，那人慵懒磁性的嗓音随着陌生的炙热气息喷洒过耳廓，身形高大的年轻人含住他细嫩的颈肉，舌头暧昧舔弄，牙尖用力在白皙又纤细的颈间落下了一道深深的咬痕。</p><p> </p><p>那个人把精灵抱在膝上，腰腹处紧实匀称的肌理贴上金柔软优美的脊背，隔着衣料也鼓囊囊的胯部正好顶上精灵的臀部，滚烫的硬物若有若无的蹭动着臀间的那一道缝隙，偶尔向里面轻顶，没入一点硕大的头部。</p><p> </p><p>凯利跪在金的身前，一根修长无暇的手指屈起，刺入那方才饱受折磨的阴户，挑起红肿的阴蒂，微凉的指尖轻柔的把玩着。</p><p> </p><p>按住腰身的大手虎口带着薄茧，而抚在腿心的手则是指尖微微粗糙，金被丝缎蒙住的眼眸在黑暗中缓缓阖上，心底一片无助又茫然。</p><p> </p><p>绝望的心终于不再泛起丝毫侥幸，沉沉的落到了底，精灵少年不知自己接下来将会遭遇何等可怕的事情，但泪腺还是恐惧的挤出了湿意，将洁白的丝锻染湿，勾勒出秀气稚嫩的眼眸形状。</p><p> </p><p>陌生人勾着唇，一双暗紫色的眼瞳直勾勾的盯着精灵后方那个未经人事的小茓，骨节分明的大手向前摸了摸，从渐渐湿润的女穴里勾出一丝淫液，抹上了后方粉嫩的入口，指尖探入勾涂着，将那点紧致的入口开拓的慢慢发热，湿软的足以没入三根手指。</p><p> </p><p>凯利尝过一次那肏进去时的滋味，食髓入骨的下身早就硬了起来，按着金的肩头凑上了他的胸膛，黑发少年唇舌咬上精灵胸前粉莹莹的肉粒，犬齿细细舔舐吮吸，在那片温柔的啄吻中将金的身体向后压，按照两人的约定让他的合作者狠狠的操进了怀中人的后茓，并在精灵吃痛的呜咽声中抬高腰身，用力的把下腹勃发的欲望深深埋进了他紧浅的女穴，与另一人一起粗暴的侵犯着被迫依附在他们身上的精灵。</p><p> </p><p>金艰难的呼吸着，只觉得眼前发黑，身体两处紧窄娇嫩的入口都被怒涨的巨物破开，充斥满胀的感觉从被压迫的内脏上涌到喉间，几欲令他恶心的呕出来。</p><p> </p><p>身前的那人十分娴熟的凶狠顶弄着，悍然进犯的力道擦过敏感点令精灵浑身一颤，奇异的快感刺激得他重重一喘，连生疼的后穴也忍不住张开了一点，滚烫的气息遍布全身，肏进精灵后穴的人低低一笑，被怯怯的穴肉绞紧的勃发阴茎也往里进着，茎身上磨过软肉的耻毛彷如轻搔的软毛，令快要崩溃的金感到一股钻心的痒意，失智般哆嗦着张开臀瓣，用力把那东西吞的更深。</p><p> </p><p>精灵身上的两处空隙都被人狠狠填满，虽然少年的后茓天生不适合承欢，但在前面被侵犯的不住淌水的阴户的影响下，竟也模糊的感受到了一丝快意，尤其是后面那人把硕大的龟头蹭过某一点后更是浑身都抑制不住的发起抖来，意识全然沉溺进了那股不下于女穴被肏的强烈快感。</p><p> </p><p>感受到他失态的痉挛，前后两人都被夹的气息一沉，腰眼的酸麻更是蔓延到了后脑，他们眉头拧起，腰胯几乎是同时凶狠的向里撞去，如打桩机般不知疲倦的向那片颤抖的软肉猛烈顶弄，金崩溃的摇着头，嘴里濡湿成一团的织物将声嘶力竭的哭叫完全堵住，这时，精灵的眼前忽然一轻，他涣散的瞳孔在两人的又一次进犯下猛然一缩，本来模糊的视线居然映出了什么。</p><p> </p><p>金恍惚又无神的望着那点黑色，沾湿的黑发搭在他泛着薄粉的肩头，那个角度……</p><p> </p><p>——是从后面！</p><p> </p><p>精灵少年已然意识到了什么，他猝然回眸，蓝眸中模糊又昏沉的映出男人放荡邪肆的俊脸，以及那头褪去银白伪装的黑发下……紫到发黑的眼瞳。</p><p> </p><p>熟悉的名字哽在喉间，他张开嘴，无力道，“雷……”明蓝的瞳孔一时巨震，剩下的声音彻底消散在咽喉，精灵的身体彻底僵住，两道滚烫的热流灌进了他尚还稚嫩的身体，浇溉出的那朵肉欲堆成的糜烂繁花，正盛开在性与爱之间，满身堕落的沉香。</p><p> </p><p>……雷狮。</p><p> </p><p>他眼底的光，沉寂了下去，仿佛被无数的黑暗覆下，强夺而去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑塔，九层。</p><p> </p><p>卡米尔抵在房间的门后，好看的眉头蹙起，好像在忍耐些什么，脑子里满是那个几刻前从楼梯跃下的那个金发少年。</p><p> </p><p>只是一眼，他就知道那个人就是金。就是那个哪怕他失去情感，也始终无法忘记的精灵。</p><p> </p><p>你是要离开的……</p><p> </p><p>即使不断的告诫自己，那股剥掉血管的痛却仍夺走了他的呼吸，在见到那个人衣不蔽体的狼狈逃离时，在见到他脚下滴落的几缕粘稠白液时，他的大脑就已经失去了思考的能力，一片火辣，全成了空白。</p><p> </p><p>大哥与凯利的计划他是清楚的，甚至也是他放弃了占有精灵初次的机会，让给他人的，毕竟对快要消失的“卡米尔”来说，得到曾经的爱人是一件毫无意义的事。</p><p> </p><p>可在真的见到那一幕后，他的心却疼的快要裂开了。</p><p> </p><p>……为什么……？</p><p> </p><p>……………他为什么要拒绝？？</p><p> </p><p>黑发少年轻轻闭了闭眼，如海光湛然的眼眸底有了些微的龟裂，被无情封锁的心终于渐渐领悟——</p><p> </p><p>……金……那个精灵，本来就是他的，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>在生出这个念头后，少年心底那股莫名其妙的躁动便被一双轻柔的手抚平，就连压抑许久的神经纤维上也颤动起一种腾空般的欣喜。</p><p> </p><p>王室的劣根性终究还是继承到了他身上……不过，既然如何都忘不掉，那不如就彻底拥在怀里吧……</p><p> </p><p>卡米尔轻轻抿唇，他转过身，眼眸里冷冷沉淀着欲择人而噬的黑，苍白的手拉开了门，一步步踏上了通往十七层的楼梯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>